Conventionally, such rimless glasses are known, for example as described in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1 discloses rimless eyeglasses which comprise a lens fixing member which is fixedly attached to an eyeglass lens and a connecting member which is connected to a temple or to a bridge, to which the lens fixing member and the connecting member are detachably connected. The eyeglass lens and the lens fixing member are fixed in such a form that the cylinder-shaped leg portion of the lens fixing member, which is formed of a resin, is inserted into a lens hole formed in the lens.
Also, Patent Literature 2 describes rimless eyeglasses which are designed such that a pair of right and left lenses are coupled and held by use of a metallic bridge, which has edge contact portions in parallel-line form capable of making linear contact with the inner edges of the lenses and inner piercing portions capable of passing through bridge locking holes respectively formed in portions of the lenses in the vicinity of the lens inner edges, and also by use of metallic end-pieces each of which has an edge contact portion in parallel-line form capable of making line contact with the outer edge of the lens and an outer piercing portion capable of passing through an end-piece locking hole formed in a portion of the lens in the vicinity of the lens outer edge.
In general, the gap between each of such lens holes and the member inserted therethrough is then filled with an adhesive.
However, such conventional eyeglasses undergo the problem of looseness produced between the eyeglass lens and the lens fixing member, for example, when the eyeglasses are continuously used for a long time, since the cylinder-shaped leg portion of the lens fixing member is simply inserted into a lens hole formed in the eyeglass lens in order to fix it to the eyeglass lens.
It is also conceivable to use an adhesive together to prevent the occurrence of such loosening. In this case, however, although the problem associated with the loosening is remedied, there is another problem of making maintenance operations such as lens replacement difficult. In particular, when both the eyeglass lens and the lens fixing portion are formed of plastic, since the bonded portion is not easily separated, the only way to separate them is to break the eyeglass lens itself or the lens fixing portion itself, which is a significant problem.
It is an object of the present invention to solve such conventional problems and provide rimless eyeglasses in which loosening does not occur in the connecting area between an eyeglass lens and a lens fixing portion, and which also allows for the easy attachment or removal of a lens.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-53689
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3007846